Dying Love
by EzrealIsReal
Summary: A story centered around Katarina and Talon. What will happen to the two assassins from Noxus?


The two assassins history has been intertwined for a long time. Talon never remembered having a family, love, or even warmth. He lived in the underbelly of Noxus, where he honed his skills of the blade to survive. He was approached by many guilds with opportunities, to which he declined by dumping their bodies in the river. The one person he was never able to beat was General Du Couteu. In stead of killing him on the spot, Talon was given the chance to live, but only if he joined the general's forces. He accepted, of course, but only under the condition of only taking orders from the one who he could never beat, Katarina's father.

Her scarlet hair skirted across her face as the wind began to pick up. Her eye began to twitch as she surveyed the area around her. Her instincts told her that the enemy was near. She turned slightly on the tree branch, careful to not allow any noise to emit from the leaves. She positioned herself in-between the foliage so her sea green eyes and her scar would blend in. Her back stayed arched, and her legs ready to jump. She was used to this kind of thing, fighting, watching the enemy. Katarina had been doing this since she was rather young. She used to be an assassin for her father in Noxus, and she was very skilled at it. She continued watching as the minions fought, occasionally throwing a knife to gain some experience points. She had waited for about ten minutes, boredom growing in her chest, when she noticed something other than the minions fighting in the lane.

She motioned to Talon, who was lurking in the tree opposite her, to get ready. He pulled up his hood, grabbed a few of his blades, and positioned his feet to act as a springboard. They saw the distinct purple glow of a pixie, one they knew too well. As the pixie drew further up the lane, her red crooked hat appeared. Lulu drew closer to the trees, Pix laughing as she slaughtered the minions. Talon and Katarina glanced at each other, mouthing a few commands, and then leaping into the air.

Katarina twisted in the air, then landed with one leg extended, three blades drawn. Talon landed behind her, sharpened tendrils at the end of his cape hitting the ground with a thud. They rushed towards Lulu and Pix, destroying a few of the red team's minions on the way. Katarina threw a blade before reaching the fae sorceress, which bounced between the minions, slaying a few before digging into Lulu's arm. She screeched in pain, before sending out a blast of glittering magic to slow the assassins down. She managed to land one hit on Talon, but he quickly retaliated with a volley of daggers, two of which bit into the poor witch's flesh. She was hurting far worse than she showed. She cursed under her breath, and began to retreat, but Katarina had seen this coming. She flash-stepped towards Lulu, digging her blades deep into the stomach of the little witch. Blood sprung from her mouth as she slid from the blades into a lifeless corpse on the ground. She began to glow a faint purple, then exploded into a million lights, leaving nothing behind except for a ripped, red hat, and a wooden stick.

The two warriors finished massacring the little robotic minions with ease. They rested for a few minutes, not saying a word. As more minions broke the cusp of the horizon, Katarina began to walk further down the lane. Talon sheepishly followed. They reached am obelisk, one that glowed faintly with a red light. Talon looked at Katarina, before chuckling a little. He tossed a couple blades at the tower, smirking the entire time. His blades struck the ground, setting off a mine field of explosive mushrooms. Giggles erupted from the tall grass around the structure. Katarina walked slowly towards the noise, swords drawn.

The grass shook, Katarina jumped back, and out of the cover ran Teemo, giggling as he blew a poison covered dart at Katarina. She ducked, as the arrow flew just between her bound chest and struck a small plant, which immediately wilted. Katarina ran towards the little pint sized marksman, grabbing a blade from her belt. She threw the blade, striking Teemo in the back. He screamed, drawing the attention of the tower. The top if the humongous pillar rotated, taking notice of the scarlet haired blur. It fired a bolt of energy towards the speedy assassin, smashing her to the ground. Teemo let out a belt of laughter as Katarina stood up, blood streaming from her nose and lip. She spat towards the ground, staining it red. She began to hack through the minions of red, allowing the blue warriors to enter the territory of the tower. Talon launched a volley of blades to finish the minions off, and then rushed to Katarina's side. The two threw blade after blade, weakening the tower's supports, and with one final sweep of Katarina's blade, the tower fell, and Teemo was fair game. The two rushed at him at full speed. Talon slowed him down by driving another blade into his leg. As he was limping, Katarina opened a portal and jumped through. She emerged from the other side of Teemo cloaked in a blue light. She drove her blades into his sides and threw him towards her companion. As he flew in the air, Talon leaped into the air and spun, his blades cutting into the small, furry body. Talon landed on the ground, just seconds before Teemo's body, now a dark red and wet instead of white, slammed into the hard stone.

Before the duo had a chance to catch their breath, their home base began to ping. They were so lost in their own world, they didn't realize hat their own obelisks had been destroyed. There were only four left, and they surrounded their Nexus, their life force. The two darted back up the bottom lane, dodging trees, jumping up cliffs, adding in effortless twists and flips. They made it back to the broken, bossy, and blood crested brick base, and took a moment to regroup and attempt to tend to their wounds. Ahri signaled to the assassins, saying that they needed one to scout, as the enemies were missing. Ahri's black, fluffy ears twitched, her nine, white tails swished in the air as she gazed down the jungle. Before Katarina had a chance to get up, Talon took off down the middle lane. Katarina watched as he ran, disappearing into the treetops. She waited, and waited, and waited, and waited some more, until she heard a sickening laugh. Her eyes widened as she began to wonder. She knew she was the one guarding until Garen returned, and she knew she couldn't leave. Her chest began to ache, and her mind began to get cloudy. She knew that she shouldn't let feelings interfere with missions, but something was eating her alive. She waited again, this time, pacing back and forth. She waited so long it seemed, but when she saw him coming, her heart sank. She saw him coming, but not on his own two feet. His limp form draped in the arms of Garen, who was running at top speed, still trying to not bring harm to Talon's body.

Garen laid Talon near the well guarded Nexus, adjacent to Katarina, who was frantically pacing, waiting to get a glimpse of her friend. She leaned in, putting her face near Talon's. He reached to brush the red hair out of her eyes, but his arms were so weak, he only made it to her shoulder, before it fell back down. Blood oozed from cuts all over his body. His cape was tattered, armor dented, blades snapped. More blood came from the corner of his mouth as he began to speak.

"Kat?" he forced, pain running across his face.

"Don't speak, only rest." she returned.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"Don't push yourself."  
"I've never known any kindness or family until I joined your father, until I met you. I wanted you to know that you mean the world to me. I love you." he manged to push out of his lips, blood now pooling on the ground next to him.

"I love you too" Katarina said, tears running down her face. "I love you too."

Katarina looked down, her chest heaving. She brushed Talon's bangs from his eyes, which focused on her face. His golden gaze began to fog over, and Katarina watched, as the light in his eyes left, leaving behind a husk growing cold in her arms. She let out a thousand tears, so much pent up rage, sadness, pain, love, everything she ever held in was released. She took a few minutes to herself. She wiped the tears from her face, stretched her arms, and drew both of her blades. Her body began to glow in a harsh, scarlet light with flecks of gold around her body. She walked to the front of the party and said "We're not losing another fucking soul." She turned to the exit of the base, and ran full speed at the enemy.


End file.
